


Happiness is Relative

by BumbleBee_John



Series: Unrelated MakoHaru Stories [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: I made Haru so sad but don't worry Makoto makes it all better, M/M, a little angst and fluff, an attempt at humor has been made, chef!haru, where the two didn't grow up together!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_John/pseuds/BumbleBee_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't have hands open to hold, as they were both holding bags of groceries, but Haru stood close to Makoto, so every step they took their arms brushed. He hoped that was enough to show Makoto how much he appreciates him, and how much he wants whatever it is that's between them. And from the smile Makoto sends his way, he believes the message was received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the baby monster created after thinking about Haru and what kind of person he'd be if he didn't grow up with Makoto. I made it into a one-shot, but I may just make it a two-shot to wrap it up a bit. (I guess it depends if people like it or not.) But I always wanted a first time meeting, and I'm still crying over episode 11 still so I needed this. Enjoy~!

Haru was very good at what he does. Maybe not the best, and maybe not someone to go home and cry in envy about, but he was very good. So good in fact, that the restaurant he was working at as a bus boy hired him on the spot when they tried one of his lunches. A fellow co-worker had seen his bento left open on the sidewalk and laughed at him, asking why he would make his own lunch when he could eat the restaurant food. Haru wasn’t given a chance to reply when another co-worker, who overheard the conversation, came over and decided to take a taste. He only froze after his first bite, and without saying anything, walked straight over to the head cook.

He was offered a job that very same afternoon, and Haru had been working at the restaurant for three years now. Just about everyone in Iwatobi heard of his stroke of luck, and that week after he was promoted to chef, the restaurant had an influx of customers who ventured in due to curiosity. Everyone wanted to try Haru’s cooking, because it was almost unheard of for someone to get offered a position in the kitchen without previous training or experience. 

Haru likes to think that he had gone above and beyond people’s expectations that week, and all the other weeks after it. Haru was so skilled, that the restaurant finally earned its spot on the “Must Visit” tourist list when visiting Iwatobi. Many different customers from all around came to try a bit of Haru’s cooking in fact, that the owner of the restaurant joking stated he’d change the restaurant to “Haru’s Restaurant.” Haru declined the joking offer. 

But even with his rising popularity, Haru was still very much alone.

While he was commended for his skills in the kitchen, if you asked any citizen of Iwatobi about Haru, they would only laugh nervously and make some vague comment about him that never answered the question. Almost every citizen of Iwatobi know of Haru, and they all collectively agree that he was someone to admire, but not one to really interact with.

It all started when he was a young boy whose parents dropped him off at the city swim club one day. He didn’t interact with any of the other children, and he didn’t listen to the coach when he taught the other kids different swim styles. When cornered by the coaches, he’d simply reply, “I only swim free.” 

The first week was expected to be awkward, but as time progressed and everyone realized it wasn’t nerves that were stopping Haru from interacting with everyone, they all agreed that there was just something “off” about him. The coaches tried to include him in all of the activities and races, but he only joined one relay. And even if he was the one that made his team win that race, he never found joy in swimming with others that he didn’t connect with. 

There was one boy that broke him out of his shell one year, and his name was Rin Matsuoka. 

A boy with wide eyes and an even bigger dream, who came into the club like a whirlwind. Everyone was star struck by this new member with the wide grin and the big heart. Everyone except Haru, that is, who simply put his goggles back on and jumped into the water during the new kids introduction speech. He didn’t notice the eyes trailing after him, or the way the kid’s heart sputtered at his form. Instead, he let the cool water welcome him into it’s arms. 

But when it was Rin’s turn, and Haru found himself waiting in line behind him, he was blown away. Rin swam with purpose, and with an end in mind, but his form and speed were something to be envious of. Haru thought he met another fellow water friend, and for a few months thats exactly what they were. But racing season came and Rin grew obsessed over winning all the races. Haru just couldn't understand. He didn't like competitive racing unless it was for fun. But Rin reveled in it, and tried to push Haru to join his relay team. He did, when he learned his friend was going to Australia, but he took no joy from it. 

Rin left soon after, and Haru fell into his same pattern, keeping to himself and only swimming Free.

This kept on all throughout his life until high school, when Rin made a sudden return and challenged him to a race. Haru wasn't surprised when he lost, half because he hadn't trained as Rin had, and the other half because he just didn't  _care_.

He didn't swim to win, and he didn't have the same dream as Rin to swim in the big leagues. He didn't care to have thousands of eyes watching him, that wasn't what he wanted, and no matter how much Rin pushed and pushed, Haru was not swayed. He cared little for competitive swimming, and no amount of begging, demanding, and threatening would change that.

The two fell apart after that, and soon after Haru got a part time job as a bus boy at a local family restaurant when his mother threatened to move him out of Iwatobi if he didn't start doing something with himself. There was only a few things Haru cared about, and the sea of Iwatobi was one of them. 

Haru knew he could have become anything besides a cook, but he's not too disappointed with how his life turned out. But three years of being a chef was taking it's toll, and Haru was already ready to retire. Obviously that was ridiculous, but Haru wasn't known for his logical decisions. Haru wasn't really known for anything, actually, because no one cared enough to try to get to know him.

That would usually make someone a bitter person, but Haru was too mellow for so much negative emotions. There were times of course, where the walls of his home would feel like they were closing in on him, or the silence of the empty home would be too much to bare. He'd seek out company then, usually in the form of a café or a a big chain store. He didn't interact with anyone, but he simply let the sound of the public bustle wash over him. When it happened at night though, he'd find himself walking the beach, and wishing he could find some way to simply be free. 

Haru was lonely, that much he would admit.

\---

Being a chef at a popular restaurant was demanding work, and most days he barely has any time to grill himself some mackerel for lunch. But the head chef makes it a point to have Haru go out and greet their customers whenever they want to make a compliment to the chef. Haru doesn't see the point of it, because most dishes weren't made by just him. But the customers don't know that and so Haru is made to go out every single time. 

This particular time, Haru was slightly annoyed, because it was cutting through his lunch break, and he still hadn't gotten a chance to grill some fish. The customer was a robust lady in her late thirties, who sported wavy brown hair and a little too much makeup in Haru's opinion. He suffered through her compliments, answering any questions she had about the dish, and giving her small smiles whenever she looked him in the eye. Which was a lot. 

By the time she dismissed him, his stomach was growling obscenities and he agreed with it. He made haste to the back, hoping his fellow coworkers had grilled up some fish for him in thanks. He made it half way there, weaving through the many tables and customers, when he was bulldozed by a giant of a man who got up too quickly in front of him. He fell backwards, crashing into the waitress behind him who was holding a bowl of soup. The food fell onto him, covering his shirt in hot broth and scalding his skin. He made a soft grunt when he fell to the floor, but that was drowned out by the sound of the waitress's yell and the giant's panicked apologizes. Well, he definitely wouldn't be getting any lunch today.

Twenty minutes later and Haru was in the employee bathroom, replacing his soiled shirt with the giant's extra he was wearing over his long sleeve. Haru didn't understand the double layering, but he was grateful because it was able to be used as a replacement for his soiled one. He could hear the conversation outside his door. The giant wanted to pay for the spilled soup and broken bowl, but the manager was a kind man who didn't take his offer. One broken glass and spilled soup wouldn't hurt them any, and the spill was easily picked up without any left over damage. The giant persisted, and Haru had to smile lightly at his efforts.

He slowly put on the shirt, it's smell wafting over his senses and he was pleasantly surprised by the scent. He brought the collar to his face and sniffed at it, pleased to smell the pleasant scent of citrus and something unexplainable. He assumed it was the giant's own personal scent, and Haru had to admit he liked it.

He folded his soiled shirt and threw it away. No way was that ever going to be clean again, so he didn't think twice when it landed in the trash. He walked out of the bathroom soon after, and the two stopped their conversation to look him over. His boss came up to him first, asking how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. My skin is just a little red."

"I'm so so so sorry! I should have been looking before I got up! Let me take your shirt, I'll have it dry cleaned. Oh, I'm so so sorry."

Haru didn't really know what to say to the onslaught of apologies. Being bumped into and having food fall on him wasn't the worst thing that's ever happened. He tried to let the giant know that, but he was ignored as his hands were grabbed and the giant was bowing to him.

Now this was getting a little embarrassing. 

"It's okay, I promise. I threw away the shirt, so don't worry about it. Things happen."

"Well yes, but I should have been paying more attention." 

"Try to pay attention more next time."

The two stared each other down until the giant finally relented.  _Oh_ , Haru just noticed, the giant had beautiful green eyes. And a soft smile, and Haru wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. 

"I'm sorry again."

Haru sighed, "It's fine."

The two stared at each other again, but there was surprisingly no awkward silence between them. His boss didn't seem to think so, as he cough awkwardly. Haru turned to him reluctantly, and from the corner of his eye, he noticed the giant slowly looking away from him as well. 

"Why don't you head out for the day Haru? Go home and get some rest."

"I can still-"

"Nonsense nonsense! Go on and get out of here. The place isn't too busy where we'd suffer without you."

Haru didn't state that today was one of those days where going home to an empty house was far from his mind. He knew he couldn't argue with his boss though, so he made a mental list of all the groceries he needed to pick up. 

"Ah, let me walk you home! To, uh, apologize again..?"

Haru knew that wasn't supposed to be a question, but he was terribly lonely and this was a perfect way to have some company to fight off his impending negative emotions that wash over him from time to time. Also, he can return the shirt sooner as well. 

"Hm, alright. I need to buy some groceries as well though."

The giant with the too warm eyes, smiled. "Oh that's a good coincidence! I just moved in not too long ago but I haven't had a chance to go shopping yet."

"Excellent! You boys have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow Haru!" 

The two bid their goodbyes, the giant apologizing once more, and they left the restaurant soon after. Haru lead the way to his home, and the giant followed at a leisurely pace. No words were spoken between them, and usually it would feel a bit awkward, but it didn't feel like that at all. At least to Haru, but he was never good at reading the atmosphere anyways. 

They got halfway to the store before the giant stopped them, his hand reaching out to Haru but not close enough to touch. Haru looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, I feel bad not asking earlier but, uh, what is your name?"

Haru supposed he couldn't call him by giant forever either, but he didn't think it was worth getting to know a person he wasn't going to see ever again. Well, whatever. Let it never be said that Haru was rude, so he told the giant his name.

"Nanase Haruka."

"Happy to make your acquaintance Nanase-san!" The giant grinned. Haru snorted. Yeah, acquaintance. 

"My name is Tachibana Makoto!"

Makoto huh? Not a bad name. 

"Just call me Haru."

He cared little for formalities and correct suffixes concerning himself. He knows people get a little uncomfortable when he says that, but Haru never answers to Nanase or Haruka. Any important people in his life call him Haru. 

"...Haru-chan?"

"Drop the -chan."

Makoto laughed at the disgruntled look on Haru's face. It was a cross between eating something sour and smelling something foul. Haru didn't like to be laughed at, but the smile on Makoto's face and the healthy blush dusting his cheeks soothed his annoyance. It was a pleasant laugh anyways, and slowly Haru found himself smiling. 

Makoto chuckled lightly as he walked up to Haru so they stood side by side, and he put his hand on Haru's shoulder. Haru didn't really know if he hated physical contact or not, seeing as no one really touched him, but Makoto's was pleasantly warm and Haru welcomed it. Makoto squeezed slightly. 

"Let's get to shopping! I've always wondered what a chef buys for themselves."

"Hm. It's nothing special." 

Which is true. Haru loves mackerel, and that's really all he buys, so Makoto is going to be sorely disappointed . But the look on his face tells him Makoto doesn't really believe that. Fine, he'd just show him.

"You're going to be disappointed."

"Sure sure! I just don't see a chef, who could make anything, just buying something simple...like mackerel for instance."

By then they had started walking again, and his hand slipped off Haru's shoulder a while ago. Haru couldn't tell if he missed it or not. The comment on mackerel though almost made him stop.

"Mackerel is good."

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure there is better!"

"I only make the best."

Makoto smiled, "I have no doubt that you do, Haru. But I've tasted a lot of "the best" mackerel and I don't think-"

Oh, Haru understood now. He was being challenged. He hadn't been challenged in a long while, and he was surprisingly excited to actually participate. He glared haughtily at Makoto from the corner of his eye. 

"Fine. I'll make you "the best" mackerel you've ever tasted."

"Eh? No, you don't have to do that! I don't want to impose!"

Haru heard him, but looking at the glint in his green eyes, he knows this was exactly what Makoto wanted. Haru wondered what he was playing at, then suddenly wondered what was wrong with  _him_. He had never been able to read a person so easily. But that was something to think about another time. Right now he was going to prove Makoto wrong.

"You're coming to my house anyways, might as well stay for dinner."

"Well, if you insist..."

But Makoto was smiling victoriously, and an unknown flutter tickled Haru's stomach.

They made it to the store without any trouble, and Haru went through the boring ordeal of choosing the right fish. There was a sale today, so he got himself extra for later, and by the large size of the giant, he probably ate more than Haru, so he made sure to buy enough for him to have dinner and enough to take home. He was being surprisingly considerate, especially to the person who made soup spill all over him, but such is life. The thought of soup made Haru remember that he needs to take a bath soon. The thought of a bath sounded good right about now.

Makoto came up to Haru while he was in deep thought, and he decided not to mention the particular look in Haru's eye as he stared into the distance. Haru soon came back to himself, and they finished their trip. Makoto got some things he needed, and listened intently when Haru explained all the different uses of specific herbs. He admitted that he wasn't very good at cooking and didn't think he'd even try to make half the stuff Haru suggested, and Haru was almost scandalized. 

"What do you eat then?"

"Well, I had a roommate for a while so they cooked mostly, but now that I'm living by myself...well I haven't really thought about it. I can make miso, and rice...?"

Haru looked at Makoto with such pity that it had the giant sputtering in mild offense. 

"You will starve and die by the end of the week."

"No I won't!"

"They will find a shriveled up body, clawing at the fridge."

"Haru!"

"They will say, "This poor soul died because he couldn't make anything to eat.""

"Why are you so mean to me?!"

""What a waste of a life," they'll say, "he was so young.""

"Haru!!" Makoto was whining so loudly that they gained a few onlookers. Haru couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on his face. He was feeling something so new...he didn't have a word for it. But maybe it was something like...happiness? It was a bubbling feeling in his stomach, and a warm grip on his heart. Well, whatever it was, Haru enjoyed the feeling, and he swore he would keep it as long as he could. 

Makoto was walking dejectedly after him, whining out his name from time to time. It fell on him to keep the giant lug alive, so he threw in a couple ingredients he knew would be easy to cook up and make a hearty meal into the cart. Makoto noticed the added items but didn't say anything. He simply followed, and Haru went back to explaining what everything was and how to make certain dishes. When it dawned on Makoto what Haru was doing, he beamed so brightly, Haru thought he could be sold as his own light.

Makoto was walking on air, and the stupid smile on his face never faltered. They finished their shopping quickly, and slowly made their way home. A large collection of bags were held by both of them, and they groaned when they realized how many stairs they had to climb. Half way up to Haru's house, Makoto suddenly stopped, and Haru groaned. His hands were hurting and he was right  _there_. He looked back down, about ready to tell Makoto off, but stopped when he noticed the expression on the man's face. 

His eyes were wide, staring at the house right next to him in amazement. 

"Haru...have you lived here your whole life?"

Haru thought that was an odd question, but he answered in the affirmative.

Makoto looked back up at him, eyes wide in wonder.

"We were neighbors before my family and I moved to Tokyo. Haru...we could have been friends if we hadn't moved! Wow, I wonder how we never met each other before!"

Haru thinks back on a fuzzy memory, of a time long before swimming club. When he was maybe six, and still hiding behind his mother's legs. 

He was scared to meet the neighbors, even though his mother was dying to introduce Haru to the young boy living down the stairs. But Haru didn't want to meet them, and he was so nervous that he made himself sick. He was told to stay home, and six months later, an elderly couple moved into the home down the stairs. 

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," and here Makoto gave an endearing smile that made Haru's heart skip a few beats. "I really like you already, so it wouldn't be too far off if my younger self liked you as well."

Haru had nothing to reply with, so he just stood there, staring at the green-eyed, gentle giant in disbelief. No way. No one, ever, besides Rin a long long time ago, has ever said they "liked" Haru. It doesn't make any sense. No one "likes" Haru. They tolerate him, at most, but no ones ever  _liked_  him before. 

Makoto was saying something, probably his name, but Haru couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything, but the rushing of his blood and the erratic beats of his heart. He couldn't process this at all, and something was brushing his face, wait what-

Haru reached up with numb fingers, and touched his cheek. It was wet? He brought his fingers to eye level and saw tears. He was...crying?

"Haru!" 

Groceries were dropped and suddenly Makoto was right there, his giant presence surprising Haru. He was there, right in his face, and saying something. Haru wasn't listening, but he was paying close attention to the foreign fingers on his face wiping his cheeks and eyes. Oh, it was Makoto. 

Makoto was wiping his tears away.

"M-Makoto..."

He gave a confused, sad, and slightly endearing smile. "Yeah, it's me Haru."

"I...I..."

"Haru..."

"You just...you just met me!"

Here Makoto tilted his head. "Yes?"

"How can you...like me?! We've only just met!"

Haru was yelling now, and tears were pouring down his face and he couldn't stop it. It was so frustrating! He was always so attuned with his own emotions, always so in control! Why couldn't he stop himself from crying though?!

Makoto. It was all Makoto's fault! Saying...saying such things! 

"That's right Haru, I just met you, and I do like you. You're so different from everyone I've ever met. You're an...enigma! I want to know all about you Haru-chan! All your likes, dislikes, interests, hobbies, everything! I want to crack that indifferent shell of yours, get inside, and know the real you! Of course, I didn't want to break your shell like this. I'm so sorry Haru. I keep messing things up. Drop soup on you, making you feed me, and now I made you cry. Dammint."

"Makoto..."

What else could Haru possibly say to something like that? This doesn't...things like this don't happen in real life. You're not supposed to find your Prince Charming the first day you get to know a person. That only happens in fairy tales and little girls dreams. 

"Drop...drop the -chan."

Makoto laughed like it pained him, but he was smiling and all Haru wanted to do was hold him. Breathe in his scent, take in his warmth, be wrapped in his arms. 

And he did exactly that, pulling at Makoto's shirt and wrapping his arms around his waist. Makoto didn't complain, instead wrapping his arms around Haru's shoulders and squeezing tightly. Tears had yet to stop, but he rubbed his face in Makoto's shirt and the gentle giant didn't complain, instead bringing one hand to Haru's head and running his fingers soothingly through soft hair. 

Haru tightened his hold, and breathed Makoto in. 

This only happens in dreams, and Haru didn't want to wake up from it. This gentle giant liked him. Haru swore then, that his interest wouldn't go unfounded, and he would be the best friend anyone could want. He didn't know how he'd do that, seeing as he's never been a friend before, but he'll try. For Makoto. For himself.

"Haru, I'd like to be your friend, and spend all my days getting to know you, and once I do I..."

Did that sound like...?

"I'd like to date you, and know you better than any friend could..."

He didn't just...

"Is that acceptable Haru?"

Haru couldn't breathe, and if Makoto wasn't holding on to him so tightly, he'd probably be on the floor at this moment, unable to hold himself up. He couldn't say anything either, because he wanted all that and more, but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he nods his head against Makoto's chest and hopes he got the message. He must have, because he was laughing in delight.

"...My soon to be boyfriend can't die of starvation though."

Delight turned to mirth, as Makoto laughed into Haru's hair and squeezed until Haru gasped for breath. "Of course of course!! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I died before we could go on our first date?"

They slowly broke away, and collected the bags left on the floor. Neither said anything, but they didn't need to. There was some part in his very soul that said this was right. That this is exactly where he needed to be, and who he needed to be with. It was all a little mystical, and Haru still feels like this is all a dream, but for once, he's going to have faith. Faith that this'll work out, and Makoto is the Prince Charming he had shown to be. 

They didn't have hands open to hold, as they were both holding bags of groceries, but Haru stood close to Makoto, so every step they took their arms brushed. He hoped that was enough to show Makoto how much he appreciates him, and how much he wants whatever it is that's between them. And from the smile Makoto sends his way, he believes the message was received. 

The two made it safely to his home, and Haru slid the door open without having to unlock it. Makoto cried that it was unsafe to leave the door unlocked, and Haru would have replied, but he didn't want the pity. No one had even visited his home in the past ten years besides his parents, and everyone knew each other to know that it wasn't worth going to his house. Instead, he promised to lock it from now on, and Makoto took it.

The food was still good, and they quickly stuffed as much as they possibly could in Haru's small fridge. Haru let him explore the house, and Makoto took his time looking around. While Haru was in the kitchen preparing their meal, he sent Nagisa a quick text letting him know where he was at. 

He made friends with Nagisa when he was young, and they've surprisingly stayed in contact when he moved to Tokyo. They stayed in touch through mail, and when they got older, through email, then phone calls. They have met up a few times when they were teens, and they have become almost inseparable friends. Nagisa had moved to Tokyo when he started University, and they both moved into a small apartment close to the school. Fast forward until graduation, and they both found themselves living back in Iwatobi. Nagisa is currently living with him for a few weeks until he moves into his new apartment with his boyfriend of five years, Ryugazaki Rei. 

While he waited for a reply, he easily noticed how barren the house looked. It was almost like no one was living here. There were no personal touches in the house at all, and the only picture to speak of is one small family photo taken years ago. He didn't check Haru's bedroom, but he knew it was probably as lifeless as the rest of the house. How can someone live like this?

It was clear Haru wasn't a popular person, in the form of friends and family, but this was almost inhuman how he lived. The display on the stairs was starting to make more and more sense to Makoto. Haru probably had no friends at all, and judging from the photo, was probably estranged from his family. 

It wasn't pity that swelled into his heart, but it was close. Makoto wanted to run in the kitchen and hug the living daylights out of Haru. Makoto wanted to wrap him up in his arms and shield him from the cruelty of the world. He knew Haru wasn't 'normal' by, well, normal standards. And he knows Haru comes off as a little standoffish, but once you get past that barrier, it's like Haru blooms. He's a completely different person than the apathetic man he first met. Haru was still a quiet person, and that's just who he is, but he's got such a dry humor that Makoto absolutely loves, and a kindness in his eyes that most people probably have never seen. 

This was all going a little fast, Makoto had to admit, but he thinks it's completely normal for them. Because all of this feels  _so right_. Makoto sitting in the living room and Haru in the kitchen preparing them mackerel.  _They_  felt right, as if they were meant to be. Makoto knew that was ridiculous, but in his heart of hearts, he knew he made the right decision to confess so soon. He just wished Haru wasn't so lonely that he cried at the first real sign of affection. That wasn't right at all, and Makoto vowed he'd make sure Haru never went lonely again. 

His phone buzzed, and he read the message from Nagisa. 

**[Ur at Haruka's?!?! How do you even know him?!?]**

Makoto was surprised Nagisa knew about him. He thought Haru was nearly invisible to the small city. 

**[How do you know Haru?]**

**[Aaaah, already using Haru??! Cute!! Everyone knows Haru though! Even before he became a chef prodigy~! He's kind of weird and standoffish, but he's really good at swimming!!! I hoped he'd go pro but it didn't seem like him. Oh well!]**

Nagisa knew an awful lot about Haru, but all this time knowing Nagisa, he never brought him up.

**[You know a lot about him! Were you guys friends?]**

Which seemed unlikely, because once you're friends with Nagisa, you're pretty much stuck with him for life. But Nagisa was familiar with Haru. He even knew he liked to swim, and Makoto didn't know that at all!

**[Naaaah I wasn't friends with him, but he was in my swimming club and we went to the same school! He was older than me though, so I was too scared to talk to him.]**

**[That makes sense. Thanks for telling me! But I'll probably be home late tonight, so make sure you eat!]**

**[WaaaH! That's not fair! I want to eat some of Haru's wonderful cooking!!!]**

**[It's just mackerel, and I'll make sure to save you some.]**

**[Hmmm, well if you play your cards right, you'll be home tomorrow instead of tonight!!!]**

**[NAGISA!!!!]**

**[TEEHEE!! I'm only teasing!! Have fun Mako-chan!!]**

Makoto put his phone away with a tired sigh. It took a lot of energy to deal with such a hyper friend, but his siblings helped him get used to that. Makoto trailed back into the kitchen, where Haru was grilling some of the fish. Other things were cooking as well, and Makoto noticed the rice cooker was on in the corner. Makoto looked Haru up and down, taking note of the red eyes and the red tipped nose. His face was clean though, and wasn't as puffy as before. He noticed the ratty apron that probably used to be blue wrapped around Haru's waist. It was such an adorable sight Makoto almost squealed. Haru noticed him, and move a little to the side to show him the food.

"It should be done soon. We'll eat in the living room?"

Makoto smiled, standing close to Haru's side and laying his cheek against his soft head. It smelled faintly of cayenne pepper, and he assumed it must have been from the soup dropped on Haru earlier. 

"Sure! Do you need any help with anything?"

There wasn't even a second to think of a reply, "Do I want it to be edible?"

"Haru! You're so mean! I can cook some things!"

"Hmm," Haru looked back at Makoto from the corner of his eye. "Is that so? You should make me dinner one day."

Makoto sputtered indigently, "No thank you! A chef cooking for someone is cute, but someone cooking for a chef, especially one as renowned as you, is embarrassing."

Haru felt his face heat up fast at the first comment, and he didn't reply to it. "Why would it be embarrassing? I would appreciate someone doing all the cooking once in a while."

"Do you not enjoy cooking?" Makoto asked.

Haru shrugged, turning off the burner and putting the dishes together. "I'm very good at it."

That wasn't really the right answer, and Makoto looked at him sadly. "Being very good at something doesn't mean you enjoy it though, right, Haru?"

"It pays the bills."

That wasn't one of the saddest thing he's heard from Haru, but the dejected tone of his voice tugged at his heart strings. 

"Haru..."

"Dinners ready. Go sit down."

His voice was back to its monotone sound, and Makoto cursed himself for prying. He decided to drop the subject and follow Haru out of the kitchen, a few plates in his hands. They sat on the floor and rearranged the plates, and Makoto noticed the slightly bigger amounts on his plates. He smiled at the thought of Haru giving him extra, and they both said their thanks. 

Haru watched as Makoto took his first bite of the fish, and smiled slightly at the look of amazement on his face as he chewed. Makoto turned to Haru with tears in his eyes. "Haru, this is the best mackerel I've ever tasted. I know you had talent, but this- this is amazing!!"

Haru's cheeks should stay red with all the blushing he's been doing today. He knew he'd win the challenge, but it was much more satisfying watching Makoto attack the plates in earnest. He smiled down at his bowl, the happiness that was simmering in his belly was close to erupting now. If this was what it meant to have friends, he wondered why he didn't try to make them a lot sooner.

No matter, because looking over the table at Makoto trying to eat everything at once, Haru realized he didn't need anyone else but him. 

He'd prove he could be the best friend anyone could ask for, and if Makoto still felt like he did now, dating wouldn't be such a bad idea. 

Haru wasn't so lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, and if you see any, please let me know so I may fix them! Thank you for reading c:


End file.
